Experiment 19
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Home world Gems weren't the only ones with plans. When faced with the sheer power that the gems possessed, greed and hunger for power took hold. When testing for Gem and human splicing may have finally made a break through but produce a wild and feral result, can the motherly care of Garnet help maybe save a life? Or will this experiment be just another failure. Warning: boyxboy


**_So hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a Steven Universe Fanfiction, I hope you all like it! I'll post a warning with each chapter like I do with all my other stories, and I want to thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy!_** **Warning: Boyxboy, violence, gore, swearing, mentions of abuse, ratings may be turned up and etc**

* * *

There are a lot of things in life that we can never begin to comprehend. We spend our life focused on the continued hope that we spend our existence and time shared with those we love, giving our hearts time, giving that time meaning and finding meaning to our given hope. We search for that brief second of light in our time amongst the abyss and wonder why even in the shadows we can never see the star light above us.

The faint glow that we never see.

If only we spent more times looking with the glow of our hearts than the light that reaches our eyes.

But to us we see the rose petals and never the thorns, our eyes take in the portion of the painting that we enjoy most, so much so that we forget to take in an appreciate the picture on a whole. It's easy to only see the best in something but then all right to surprise is taken away when the diamonds you appreciate turn out only to be ice and nought but an over expected dream.

Maybe it's easier for some to understand the bigger picture, maybe some just get away with acting like they understand such things, but sometimes finding our place and belonging where we were never intended to can be harder than we ever dream. To find purpose where otherwise there was never meant to be one, it's more than difficult enough.

But this story is about one who's fate was never so simple, who's only knowledge in life was to find that which any other would seek just as easily.

To exist in an unending horror; to never feel the warmth of touch, why did immortality and power come with such a dark impossible?

Had it not been hard enough when the crushing horror had been all but tearing them apart? Here they were though, still falling through the endless darkness finding no reprieve. The pain every day being overwhelming, fractured and clinging on by the last morsel that life would have to offer. Everything was falling apart, nothing was no longer made sense, there was no up, no down... no nothing.

A hand reached out feeling the never ending frost bite tear at the skin which never faltered in its frosty allure, but for it's strength like that of a blizzard, it's curling grasp fractured just as with another scream and howl of bellowing agony, the curling fingers blistered with light before smashing apart, like a glass mirror that had been struck by a hammer violently.

The only light would come like a hazy and distant dream... cold and harsh.

But that was all but the sense of a all but broken being could comprehend in a prison.

Though to those already existing, this was just but a time of excitement, a time of incredibility in their caged rooms of steel and titanium.

Men in white walking across grating steel floors, their foot steps bouncing loudly and close to them off the narrow walls that lined them down a corridor. The cold and soft light above them was faint, barely casting enough to make a shadow across the old iron railing that the men trailed their hands across as they murmured quietly, their heads low and their eyes cast even lower.

A line of lights along the floor flashed in motion, trailing in the direction for them to follow, but both men knew the way like the back of their hands. Five years down here, with very little freedom to move back to the surface made the adaptation to these underground caverns a lot easier. The above world was much more becoming like a distant memory. Down here was becoming more and more easier to contend with the more that the memory of sunlight seemed to fade.

"A penny for your thoughts John?" The smaller of the two tall men asked quietly, noting out the corner of his eye with the occasional burst of the light which lit them momentarily, casting tired and exhausted shadows across the cold wall.

John however shoved his hands into the white of his lab coat, his brown turtleneck sweater gripping tightly to his lean torso. His warm brown eyes glanced down to the golden watch on his wrist as he tapped his finger across the face of his watch, pulling it close to his ear for a second to make sure that it was still ticking correctly, before he let out a sigh. Twelve past one in the morning... huh, time really lost all sense and meaning down here in the Yorkshire caverns. These caves ran nice and deep underground, certainly of a good use for what they were doing, close to the public and yet so far enough away that all business they needed to get on with.

The best place always to hide was under the nose of those who would otherwise get in your way.

But right now, it certainly wasn't the public that were getting in his way...

"The alarms went off again earlier Christopher." John murmured quietly, running a hand through his hazel nut hair and then brushing his finger tips across his chin, absently he made a note to himself that he would have to shave the sharp stubble that was forming across his chin. He pushed his hands down on the legs of his trousers, creasing them out trying to maintain his appearance, if not for anyone else, then for himself. It wasn't as though anyone else was actually going to see him down here, but standards still had to be met in any case.

The smaller of the two men simply nodded and sighed, his older looking face, obviously into his late midlife years of fifty held the weight of their life, much more so than the young thirty or so year old John who still maintained a young air about himself, even if their work had seemed to mature and weather his features.

The fifty year old sighed and ran a hand through his speckled grey and ageing hair. His tired blue eyes didn't hold the shine and sparkle that they once did in his younger years, but his resolve was no less made. Though he understood the worry of his partner.

Underground in these caverns which had been remade and shaped into a suitable base, there was very little distinction between solitude of the shadows and the freedom that once led both of them in pursuit of this dream. They had sacrificed their lives above in pursuit of this, to distinguish the next step of learning and development.

What they did here would be the answer to suffering, to the secrets that otherwise would keep hundreds and millions in peril every day. The threat had already escalated beyond what they would normally have allowed, but special circumstances had been allowed. But now was time to take back that which should have otherwise never been allowed beyond control of their own hands.

"Seismic activity registered on a larger scale than usual yesterday... but it was like suddenly all that we had been watching, everything that we had tried to monitor just suddenly vanished-"  
"Was it the NBE's again?" John wondered as both men paused in front of the heavy bulkhead and titanium and steel doors. The man pressed his down flat across the large fingerprint recognition pad, before a large selection of various symbols attached to a rotating diagram began to shift as his fingers moved with certainty, dragging each symbol into place, while Christopher lent forward and looked into the pupil scanner.  
"The Non-Biological Extraterrestrials?" The older man nodded at his colleagues question. "So they're at the centre of all this again."  
"It just makes our work all the more necessary-"  
"And just that much more stressful to deal with when we keep failing-"  
"Well then." A new voice interjected. "I guess you will both just have to rectify the problem of where you are going wrong."

Both men paused as the door slid open and a looming figure stood sentient and cold above them.

Dazzling ice blue eyes pierced down harshly at both of them. The pale man stamping his authority onto both of them with just those few words and the glance of his eyes. His sharp nose turned up and flared at the sight of both failing scientist. The man was clearly the boss, it didn't take any of the hundreds of men in the cavern base to be scientists to understand why. The very air around the man was charged like lightning radiated from every cell and fibre of his being. His black shirt was tight down onto the skin of his chiselled and muscle body, revealing the deep impact of a six pack beneath the soft, dark material. His white lab coat was gleaming in the faint light while he shoved his hand into the pockets of his black trousers, looking between both, sparing them little more of a glance after a few second before turning on the spot and walking back into the small room that waiting inside.

Christopher and John exchanged a slow and dread filled look.

Both knew that someone wouldn't be coming back out.

With the slow and now reluctant echoing footsteps as both men tentatively walked into the room with the greatest and most steeled will, resisting the screaming urges in their minds to run away, they took small shaky breaths beneath the quietest sound of a pin drop and made there way up to the various large and beeping consoles.

The small but long room was split into two sectors. It was some what like an interrogation room crossed over with a medical laboratory. The first part of the room was taken up by large consoles, various finger print screens all screaming out alerts and various warnings while those sat in front of them sped away with a furious effort, diverting paths of numbers, pulling up various boxes of text to grab information and zoom them across to one another just as quickly as they had received them.

Various diagrams of statistics burst across some of the larger over head monitors, while the loud thrum, like that of a great and heavy metallic heartbeat, thudded away around them, sometimes speeding up and drawing the harsh winter cold eyes of their leader as the tall man would grit his teeth and curl a hand into his brown and blond hair. His perfect pearl like teeth shined through their gritted hold as he slammed a fist down onto the edge of the dark metal.  
"To your stations." The leader snarled, glaring over his shoulder at the two men who nodded reprehensibly and all but ran to their designated seats staring out through the large one way sheet of glass that went across the desks in front of them, to the near that would lead inside the next room.

Large tubes and thick black wires, most thicker than large oak tree trunks, coiled and lead through the opposite room where only three men stood and quietly moved around the great circumference of a large tube. The ghastly green glow it cast was the only light throughout the room as each man stepped with the lightest of movements across each and every tube, their gauntlet like hands, cast a faint light across the bubbling liquid, sending constant information moving back into the room behind them.

The grand tube however was what drew the attention of every man, woman, scientist and soldier who stood guard around the various alarm blaring consoles, each watched as the tube bubbled away with it's liquid and the prize element inside which all of them were counting on.

After all, it was the reason they were all here.

The tube itself was so large that the scientists in the room had to the hug the walls behind them to just about be able to move around it, while they of course went about their persistent work.

John and Christopher however still found it hard to look at it most days.

But today was different... today something... something wasn't quite right about what they were looking at, more than usual.

From the base of the inside of the tube, a long and winding coil slowly floated too and fro, tapping against the glass as it shifted on the movement of the rising bubbles that pumped oxygen through the large tank. To many of the new scientists when they first arrived, it would seem incomprehensible that what they were looking at was not some large wire inside the tank, but in fact an umbilical cord.

As the cord itself rose around the tank, the object it was attached to, was more and more clear, especially now that the light of the water was enough that the curled up object could be seen for what it truly was, even though to all the men there, it would only and always only ever be an object.

Inside the take was a curled up boy. The flesh harsh and pale in the venomous green glow of the liquid that kept him submerged, the boy curled up close just as any other baby or fetus would be while still developing. By any other standard of any man in there the boy looked like a healthy young twelve, maybe thirteen year old.

Well... as ordinary as a unborn thirteen year old looking experiment can appear that is.

"He looks... different." John whispered staring with wide eyes, disbelieving. Richard-" His voice dropped and broke when those cold and harsh blue eyes turn on him. "Sir..." He coughed, trying not to shrink back into his chair as those harsh eyes pierced into him. "What happened to the use of the previous genetic material-"  
"That would make it turn out like the dead brat that you lost?"

Richard's cold voice struck a note throughout the room. Whether it was just the fact of how dark and harsh the man's voice was, even if he barely spoke above the sound of a whisper, his voice demanded instant attention when he spoke. It was more than just his authority, it was his power, the power that he radiated by himself. He was like a frozen sun, blinding with cold and harsh light, like the sight of him made you want to crawl away and hide somewhere, to run as fast as you could and never look back.

But in this case, his authority and his voice was as steadfast and as right as it always was.

"The genetic material was not stable enough to withstand growth acceleration. That's why Experiment 18 was terminated last night after failure. A new genetic template was modified and inserted after removal of the... failure." The fact of Richard not insulting the failed growth accelerated genetic template, or, that was how he liked to phrase it anyway, was his was of showing some kind of respect, he and no one else dared mention the failures at growths as to what they really were, let alone to those who were used in the very first experiments.

Morality and these experiments were better left detached from one another.

"Sir... we're getting some strange readings." One of the technicians spoke up.  
"Details." Richard stated.  
"Drain from the main power grid." John spoke up, even if he was still pale and quiet. "We're losing the main supply... it's like something is just drinking all of the supply... okay shut it down-"  
"Anyone touches any shut down systems and I'll personally splatter their brains across the wall."

All froze immediately until Richard growled out the next order. "Open the power lines to full..., all systems, no diversions...After all...For it was in the castle during the greatest storm that he was born."  
"What are you on about sir." Christopher questioned and drew the hungry, bright eyed look of their leader over to him, who grinned with malicious intent.  
"Why... Frankenstein of course."

All fell quiet as lights and systems went black and the room fell into a darkness only a shadow could know.

For a while, silence was the only companion that the room and each man had... till the first scream.

All sat frozen and quiet. Each knew that the moment they moved from their position, they would be signing their own death warrants.

It was only when the low red light turned back on the emergency generator did they begin to look around at one another quietly looking and seeking reassurance, if not than by that of the company that they shared next to one another. This was certainly not the first time that this had happened, and should this experiment result in failure once again, each scientist knew that the likelihood of this happening again was more than just probable.

But of course each man in that moment at their desk was waiting to hear the words which would seal their fate... they knew that inside that room in that moment, even with the lights being as low and dark as they were, making it practically impossible to see a hand in front of someone's own face, something inside that room had gone wrong...

The smeared bloody hand print across the window in front of them just resolved this.

"I'm picking up movement in the room." All looked up listening the fast beat of the throbbing metallic heart sound. That was a good sign? Surely? That must have been some good sign? That must have meant that maybe someone had only fallen and hurt themselves... The foolish hope of anyone in the darkest pist of a cavern in the cage of this lab would tell themselves the same thing over and over again.

But it was finally John who looked up at the pair of horrific cold eyes that stared down at him.

He didn't give Richard the satisfaction of that dark twisted smile, before the warm eyed young man rose from his position and strode through the door that snapped open and bolted shut but barely the second after John had passed through it.

The metallic stench of blood was the first thing that filled his nose as the little nightmare creature writhed inside its trapping.

He first picked up the golden ring and slipped it into his chest pocket. He barely did not glance the smallest look down at the lose and now detached finger that next to the door. He had no fear being caught by Richard as he did this. The rich bastard's eyes rested on his new little pet with anticipation of getting hold of it, or at least... to John's wavering hope... that Richard's eyes was resting on the tube where the experiment was. But this ring belonged to someone.

He couldn't even look at the creature as he went about his business of reaching around blindly on the walls for the emergency light switches which would help flow the back up generators power. "Good work. You have five minutes. Then I expect you to be down in the pens, with another one for the autopsy board, or with something I can actually use!"  
"But sir-"

Richard didn't need to say anything. He just blackened the screen then grinned as the door closed locking John in, dead bolting under Richard's own fingerprint release, it would not open until the leader ordered it so. The young scientist had definitely been right.

There was still movement in the room.

A fact John began to realise the moment he tripped over one of the thick wires and came upon the frozen scalped face of one of the scientists, the top of their skull fractured while the rest of the body was further away.

With the coldest of screams John rolled away, only to come face to face with a body at a tortured and broken angle, a gun raised in one of it's hands and glass nearby on the floor next to it... They must have put up a fight, tried to fend off what had come for them.

Hell only knows what must have come for them.

"I should have stopped him but I have done something worse. May god forgive me for what I have done." the man looked at his dead colleagues, the frozen look of pain and horror permanently etched on their faces... or what was left of them any way.

Some were so mangled beyond recognition that it hardly seemed possible to consider what was left of them bodies.

"I could have saved you... All of you." He whispered as he backed away in a crouch, scrambling away as his eyes turned up when the faint sound of dripping met his twitching ears. The ghastly green shade of liquid oozing in small spots when the faintest red light flickered in a dying life on the ceiling above him. His hands scrambled over each tube as he moved back faster and faster, trying with such desperate effort to escape the shadows... but he was encased. He was surrounded and drowning in darkness.

His fate was sealed.

The blood across his now slick hands was but only the briefest glimpse as to what was to come.

"But instead my need for knowledge clouded my mind. I placed one inside of you then tried to change it to make it like my son." He laid a hand gently over his chest lent forward and rested his head against the harsh cold outer tubing of the black substance that fed the chemicals into the great circumference in the middle of the room.

He paused as he felt a large glass shard slice across his hand.

A shard of glass that was absolutely no where near the gun holsters they kept on walls for emergencies.

"I could have-"

He didn't finish.

Blood gurgled in his mouth as he felt a sharp spike drive through his chest and he looked down to see a large black spear like tail driven straight through his body. "W-what?" he spat out through the drowning blood as he fell then watched the skin of the dead body tear open to reveal a small snarling face which sprawled onto the floor holding onto the umbilical cord which still connected it to the centre of the tube.

Like some kind of sick tether that kept the experiment in place.

Dark black eyes stared at him as the thing opened its mouth wide as it crawled over to him pulling the tail out of the chest.  
"RICHARD!" the scientist screamed but behind the cover the man was clapping his hands and laughing with excitement like a child.  
"Beautiful! It's beautiful!" The leaders screamed.

John stared down as this impossible and hard churning strength of black pierced deeper and deeper through his chest. All the while he could not stop himself as he stare at the harsh black eyes of the thing above him, watching the creature illuminated by the faint and nearly now dead red light of the back up generator.

The thing had already leaped away in what was almost like a flash. The sound of dripping chemicals that had kept it sedated and in stasis all this time trailed around the room, giving the only relief or sign that the creature was still actually even in the room with him.

Richard however was staring, hypnotised and in awe of that which was happening in front of him. He looked like a child at Christmas, given what he had been so patiently waiting for.

A gem in a human body... spliced genetically, just the right amount of power irradiated into the cells to bring the body to life. The stone that they had used, found amongst ruin and destruction... yes. Finally. After eighteen failures, Experiment nineteen was a success! It was a success! A triumph of will! He had mastered nature and taken it's control into his own hands.

Now he got to enjoy the fruits of his labour and watch his new weapon get used for the first time.

John scrambled frantically, looking around now but finding even with the faintest aid of the dead light, he could not see _it,_ any more. The creature... the beast... what ever it was. It was here... it had a hunger and it was looking to understand something with it's animal instinct. It was a primary animal, trying to figure out in that moment just exactly where it fitted on the predatory chain.

John was the prey... _it,_ was the predator.

Then came the sound... a sound that divided this beast from human. No human could make a screech, a sound so beyond the spectrum of pain that no human should have been able to feel it and survive.

But that sound... like the sound of an animal being agonised and tortured, beyond anything imaginable, that sound bounced off each and every wall, forcing even John to slam his hands over his ear, even after being impaled with blood pouring out of him, till even that strength faded when from above in the shadows, the whites of _It_ 's eyes and the black depths of it's darkness bore some semblance to a boy.

But it was too late.

As guards finally showed up and grabbed the rabid child, the deathly blow had already been made.  
"It is acting just like the prototypes!" Richard marvelled as he walked with the guards.

"What shall we do with it sir." A soldier kept his hands around the what seemed at the time, like a tail then screamed as the spike stabbed straight through his wrist then coiled as it sliced and brought his hand clean off.

"Oh, I want to keep this one!" Richard smiled as the guard screamed holding his bloody stump of an arm, screaming out as blood pooled to the floor.

They slowly walked into the dark pens. By the time they had done so, the boy had already started more or less acting like the animal they imagined him as.

A mop of black hair swayed ever slightly as the boy thrashed in the hold and chained grip of the guards and soldiers. The boy's shoulder strung with blood as one scientist tried to stem the bleeding and pry out the bullet that had not made it beneath the surface of the skin.

All the while, the boy's intense and harsh black eyes watched Richard like he was some kind of anchor... the boy surely did not understand the details of everything, but the animal understood the pack that was in front of him.

 _A fast learner..._ Richard thought to himself with a smug and brilliant smile.

Richard watched the boy get chained by his ankles though from the new instinct the… creature.

He decided it probably only shared the majority of the human body, it may have just the mind of a just another experiment, until it proved capable enough to understand command and take them, it was still waiting to prove it's worth.

It writhed that harshly it was hard to try and get a decent sight of the creature. The harsh darkness... like a tail of the boy came down on the chains which sent sparks flying across the room.

The shackles creaked and groaned loudly.

"Tut, tut, tut." He wagged his finger as his hand hit a button on the wall sending frozen gas into the cell making the boy scream as he thrashed about until the gas receded. "I want this one monitored at all time." He closed the cell and set in the date for which the creature had officially been born; _30/10/2016_. He grinned as he though about the way the creature had mercilessly just killed one of the scientist.

His winter harsh eyes watched the monitor as a door inside the room opened up and the boy fled through it.

"Sir, we have some news."

"Yes, be quick. Can you not see I am busy?"

"Gem fusion accomplished."

The three words the man had been waiting for now for weeks.

He sat back in his office and poured a glass with a stiff dose of whiskey. "Marvellous, simply marvellous." He smiled as he watched the boy. "You better be worth all the money that we spent to make you."

His eyes locked onto the boy as it leaped onto the wall, bounding off again, shrieking and glancing around sharply.

Up until Richard managed to lock his eyes onto the small black trillion shaped cut rock of obsidian, pierced and showing from the centre of the boy's spine.

"You carry precious cargo... But you will serve... then you will hunt." He smirked. "You will make me very proud... after all... you're part of me."  
"Sir!"  
"WHAT!" Richard snapped, turning his eyes away from the monitor as he watched one of his scientists run in... what was it... Carl? Christopher... oh one or the other.

Then he noticed the old scientist looked pale and breathless.

"We have an intruder sir."  
"NBE four and five." He smirked, turning back to the screen. "I'm going to enjoy this."


End file.
